


A dragons destiny in the sea

by cr392212



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr392212/pseuds/cr392212
Summary: A mermaid who is tired of all the pressure of being the kings daughter runs to explore the world. Danger lurks around the corner though waiting for her to emerge to the surface. Captured by humans again she awaits what is to happen to her.A scarred man with a secret reluctantly takes in this mermaid. As danger follows them wherever they go the passion heats up before neither one can lose the other.Can a scarred man and a determined mermaid make things work?And what secret is the scarred man hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ari swam away from her home just wanting to feel free, she was tired of the rules and the constant feeling that she wasn’t good enough. She was the princess of the sea clan and under constant watch and protection. Her father was the king, and when the time came Ari would become queen but she just wanted to explore before that responsibility was given to her. She headed far and came to a stop when she could see she got too close to a military beach, she went to the cliff and came to the surface curious to see what was going on. She saw a group of young human men laying on the beach with a log over their chests. There was another human male standing above them giving them orders. She didn’t understand what they were doing, she hugged close to the cliff wall so she could watch them, she saw the males on the ground get up with the log. She watched them put the log down and then go into the water she saw the male that had been standing get in a boat but then stopped when another group came onto the beach. This group was scary, wild looking and huge. She saw them talk to the older male and then entered the water apparently joining what she assumed was training. When they got farther out she went under and saw they were swimming seeing how far they could go without breath. Humans were strange like that, not having gills to breath under water. She watched the group that were wild looking make it farther than the others coming up about 15 minutes from the beach. She stayed close to the cliff edge but listened in. 

“Those guys are not normal.” The other men said. 

“Cadet, keep silent and get back to the beach.” THe male in charge ordered. 

“We are going to keep working out here.” One of the wild ones said. 

Ari noticed the one that talked was a female, interesting she watched as the others left the water and soon the beach. She watched as they did several things but she froze when she noticed one of her people who hated humans getting close to the group.   
‘Back off Vex.’ Ari said into his head. 

‘Oh pretty princess, go away and let me deal with this.’ Vex said. 

She saw he was going to attack them, she cursed and burst towards them cursing as the groups eyes widened as she past them barreling into Vex.   
“Back off.” Ari said getting in between Vex and the humans. 

“Now they have to die, they saw us.” Vex said smiling evilly. 

“I said to back off.” Ari said here green eyes glowing. 

Vex snarled and charged her, Ari grunted and they went tumbling down into the water, she grunted when he cut her side. She shoved him down hitting him hard with her tail.   
“You know as well as I that you will not win this fight Vex, I may be a girl but I will not let you kill this group for your petty hate.” Ari said holding her side.   
Vex froze as he saw his princess bleeding, he hadn’t meant to hurt her, he darted away leaving her to fix this mess.   
“Seriously!” Ari cursed out she almost didn’t want to look behind her. 

Ari turned around and gasped when the group was too close for her comfort she flicked her tail and she was farther away. She saw they were going to run out of breath so went to the surface and watched them do the same.   
“What are you?” The woman asked. 

“No one, and you cannot tell.” Ari said. 

“Then tell us what you are.” The woman said. 

“No.” Ari said not liking to be pushed she had a veil so all they could see was her tail, her pink hair and ears were covered. 

“Your bleeding.” One of the men said. 

Ari looked over at him and shivered he scared her he was big, scarred with long black hair and glinting silver eyes. She swam backwards when he swam closer.   
“Calm I just want to check your wound, you may keep your secrets we won’t tell anyone.” He said.   
Ari stayed still and just waited while he checked the wound. 

“You have a healer you can go to?” The man asked. 

“Yes.” Ari said. 

“Good go to him.” The man said. 

Ari left disappearing under the water she swam a ways before suddenly she was caught in a net, she struggled but couldn’t get away.   
“Look we caught her.” A man said in a military outfit said. 

Ari cursed for trusting those people, as she was loaded and knocked out. 

 

 

 

Malakii was left the group to get changed before he and his team were called in for a briefing. When he was called in he froze when he entered the lab, the girl who had saved them was in a testing tube. But she was different before she had brown hair now it was pink and her ears looked like a fish fin, and her skin was pinkish.   
“Look at this find, something we have never come across, she has gills and everything, I want you to guard her until we can transport her to area 51.” His commander said.   
Malakii just nodded and then soon it was just him and his team, he went up to the tank and froze when the girls eyes snapped open. He read anger in there and hate, he couldn’t blame her.   
“Vic, is anyone around.” Malakii said not looking away from Ari. 

“No it is clear.” Vic said. 

“Alright we are going to get her out of here.” Malakii said. 

“What?” Vic asked 

“She saved us, we can’t just let her be taken to a place where we all know she will die.” Malakii said.   
“We are with you.” Dom said. 

“Good watch for anyone coming.” Malakii said going to the locks and froze, “Can you survive out of water.” he asked her.   
“For a time.” Ari said. 

Malakii opened the container and then carefully lifted her out of it, going out towards the back. They wound their way down hallway that was barely lit.   
“Dom lead the way.” Malakii said. 

Ari watched from this guy's arms as they made their way out, she could tell her tail was drying up.   
“We need to get somewhere we can hide for a bit.” Dom said. 

Soon they got to a vehicle and hid before they got out of the base with Ari sitting in the back seat on the floor.   
“Are you alright?” Vic asked the woman whose head was now on her lap.

“I am alright, just need water. My scales can’t stay dry or it will injure my kind.” Ari said weakly.   
“There is no way you can change to look like us?” Vic said. 

“I have never tried.” Ari said. 

Soon they arrived at a house deep in the wounds and Malakii came and picked Ari up taking her inside walking past the man there.   
“I haven't seen you in a while and you are bringing something here.” The man said who was even scarier than Malakii.   
“She saved us and then got captured so we couldn’t just leave her. Do you have a tub she could use?” Malakii asked.   
“Why did you bring her here?” The man asked coldly refusing to look at her. 

Ari gasped as fiery pain came from her tail it having dried too soon, the scales started to peel and crack.   
“Her tail, stop fighting her tail is peeling, they must have put a fast acting dry chemical in the water so if she left her tail would dry up fast.” Vic said.   
“Give her to me.” The man said taking Ari from Malakii. 

“Storm, where are you taking her.” Malakii demanded. 

“To get her in water, brother. I won’t hurt her, I am not that far gone.” Storm said striding into his room.   
Storm gently set her in his tub before turning on the cold water, when it hit her tail he heard her gasp in pain.   
“Are you alright?” Storm asked grudgingly. 

“I will be fine, once I am good you can take me to the ocean, I did not mean to cause a disruption in your life.” Ari said softly.   
“They will expect you to go into the ocean for now you are safe here.” Storm said his eyes cold as it raked her face.   
“You think I am a freak don’t you?” Ari asked her head tilting. 

“No, just different. Is the water helping?” Storm asked. 

“Yes thank you.” Ari said. 

“So you can't change to look human?” Storm asked. 

“I have never tried.” Ari said concentrating after a few moments she gasped in pain but soon she opened her eyes and saw her tail gone but human legs in their place. She reached up and felt weird ears, she pulled her hair and saw it was still pink and sighed she didn't want to look completely different.   
“Well this will work for now, you look human. Your gills are gone.” Storm said his voice indifferent and cold getting up and getting a shirt, “put this on.”   
Ari got up and dried off before putting the shirt on, she carefully stepped out of the tub but stumbled but was caught by Storm. She quickly righted herself before carefully picking her way out of his room to the others.   
“Your human?” Malakaii said. 

“Well just looks, it's another form, my people just never use it.” Ari said going to sit down.   
“Let's get some rest.” Malakaii said. 

Ari got up and followed to where she would sleep she tried but found she couldn't. So she went downstairs and kept to the shadows but laid on a window seal.   
“What are you doing up?” Storm asked. 

“Couldn't sleep.” Ari said looking back at him then back out the window she wished she could leave, this man caused feelings she wasn't use to and he scared her and seemed like he hated her.   
“You'll need your rest.” Storm said. 

“I will be fine. Why do you dislike me?” Ari said. 

Storms eyes widened at the question, he looked at her and felt the pull again, she was beautiful and innocent but also felt there was some hidden darkness in her.   
“I don't dislike you, I am not use to having people around.” Storm said honestly. 

“I didn't mean for this to happen, maybe my father was right, I cause nothing but trouble when I don't follow the rules.” Ari said.   
“He probably is just worried for you.” Storm said. 

“I know, but it is also because I got taken by humans when I was ten and tortured he said I couldn't stop just causing trouble and that maybe this would teach me.” Ari said bitterly.   
“And yet you don't hate humans.” Storm said. 

“No I hate who did that to me but I do not hate all humans. Why don't you like being around people?” Ari asked.   
“I lost people I loved two years ago.” Storm said having no idea why he was telling her this.   
“I am sorry. During my captivity I saw a lot of other girls die and wished I was next, because then the pain would stop. Finally I was rescued by my father. He was mad at me not at the humans saying I should learn to follow the rules. That was when I stopped looking at him in the same light.” Ari said.   
Storm looked at this creature she was strong but he also felt her suffering and loneliness.   
“I am sorry, I don't mean to ramble to you.” Ari said sighing. 

“It's alright.” Storm said. 

“You don't talk a lot do you?” Ari said smiling. 

“Never needed to.” Storm said caught staring at her smile and eyes. 

“And I talk too much at times, I love learning and talking to people but I also don't like to be surrounded.” Ari said.   
“Can you sense if someone is not human?” Storm suddenly asked. 

“I can.” Ari said looking at him. 

“So you know?” Storm asked. 

“Yes, I am not going to push so don't worry if you guys want to tell me you can.” Ari said.  
“My brother and I are dragons.” Storm said. 

“Really?” Ari asked. 

“Yes.” Storm said. 

“Do your scales match your hair color like my hair matches my tail?” Ari asked. 

“Yes I'm black and silver. Your royalty aren't you?” Storm asked. 

“Yes. My father is the king of our clan. I wanted to get away from my father's constant disapproval he wanted a male and my mom gave him me and then she died. You're going to think of me different aren't you?” Ari asked her eyes sad.   
“Why would I? You're a person, not a title.” Storm said. 

“Thank you. I love the night, I love swimming under the moons glow.” Ari said closing her eyes and tilting her face up to the moon.   
“I like to fly at night.” Storm said softly watching her for whatever reason he felt a pull to this small creature and he didn't know what to do.   
“It's strange after I got out of the compound where I was kept my father said I changed I wasn't the care free child he knew. I know it's true I have felt so resentful and so much anger directed at him. And I'm always lonely. But being here I don't feel that way.” Ari said.   
“You scare me.” Storm said bluntly. 

Ari spun around her eyes wide, “I scare you?” 

“Yes, two years ago I lost the woman I loved and my child. I live here to seclude myself because I don't feel much anymore. But here you come and I start to feel a pull towards you. I don't want to feel anything. Feeling means pain.” Storm said his voice fierce.   
“I never wanted to feel anything romantic for a guy either, not after what the compound did to me. I was never comfortable around men after that even my own people. After watching those girls die something broke inside me and when the rapes started...you see I lied when I said I have never taken human form. I did once when I was at the compound they forced me to if I didn't they would kill the little girl in the cell with me. So I did and then the rapes started and I still had to watch the little girl die. Sometimes I wish I could hate humans might make it easier but I don't want to always feel this. I can't imagine what it feels like to lose two people you love dearly and I'm sorry. I'm not here to try ruin your life or try to force you into anything.” Ari said softly though she wanted to try but she wasn't going to force anything.   
“Wait…they raped you?” Storm asked as rage went through him. 

“Yes, right when I turned 16.” Ari said wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“How long were you there?” Storm asked trying to contain his anger.

“My father found me at 18. He doesn't know I was raped, it would just make him hate me even more.” Ari said.   
“Hate you?” Storm asked. 

“My father blames me for my mother's death she died protecting me when I was 2 and I wondered too far out. A shark was about to take me when my mom pushed me out it snapped her head off. I don't remember much after that, I remember screaming and then the shark dying. My father and his guards came and took in the sight and took me back. My father always yelled at me after that saying if I could only obey the rules things wouldn't happen. I ran away after my father got really angry and said that I was the fault he lost his wife. That's when I got captured.” Ari said heaving a sigh.   
“It's not your fault you were two.” Storm said. 

“It is, he is right I should have listened to the rules. But it doesn't matter she's dead and he's never going to forgive me for it. It would be better if I disappeared so he could choose who he actually wants to rule the clan.” Ari said looking back out the window.   
Storm looked at her and realized they were a lot alike both suffering from something. She looked so lonely in the window, he made his way over to her and took her into his arms pulling her back to his chest.   
“I don't know if I can do this, but I want to try. I don't want to pass something up that could help us both. We will have to work together to make this work, we both have issues we need to overcome.” Storm said softly.   
“I want to but I don't know if I can overcome the rapes.” Ari said gripping his wrists.   
“You can you are strong.” Storm said. 

“How can we work? I'm a mermaid and you're a dragon? Is there a way to make it work?” Ari asked.   
“There is, you have this form and we can be near the ocean so you're able to swim.” Storm said.   
“I guess we can just take it one step at a time, but what happens now? Your brother will be in trouble for taking me out. And the lab will never stop hunting me.” Ari said.   
“My brother and his team will be fine, we are all looking for a place to go to start a life. I wasn't but I am now. We will just find a place to lie low.” Storm said.   
“I don't think we ever exchanged names, I know yours is Storm but you don't know mine. I'm Ari.” Ari said.   
“It's been a long day. Will your father look for you?” Storm asked.

“Honestly I don't know. With how he feels about me I don't think he will. He will most likely name someone he trusts and feels is worthy of the title for prince.” Ari said.   
“Come on you need to get some sleep.” Storm said taking her up to the bedroom and laying on top of the covers next to her.  
“Good night.” Ari said closing her eyes. 

“Good night.” Storm said watching as she fell asleep before dozing off himself making sure to keep aware of his surroundings.

Ari woke up and found she was alone in the room, she got up and stretched. She wanted to swim but knowing it still wasn't safe she pushed the need down. She went to the living area and saw the whole group there.  
“We will have to take you somewhere to get you clothes.” Malakai said. 

Ari just shrugged she was okay with it, soon they were in the car and at the shopping area.  
“So this is where you guys get your clothes?” Ari asked. 

“Sometimes.” Vic said smiling. 

“It's so big.” Ari said. 

Vic and the group laughed except Storm who just watched her. 

“Come on let me help you choose some clothes that will work for you.” Vic said pulling her into a store while the men walked around.   
Vic got Ari into some bras and then was choosing outfits that went with the pink hair.   
“If anyone asks you about your hair you have to say it's dyed you can't say it's natural.” Vic said.   
“I know that much, humans don't have pinks or blues as natural colors.” Ari said. 

“Here try this on.” Vic said holding up a short purple with silver flowers dress. 

Ari put it on with the flat purple shoes and went to show Vic. 

“You look amazing.” Vic breathed. 

“Thank you.” Ari said blushing. 

“Come on let's go pay.” Vic said. 

Ari was confused but watched as Storm paid for the purchase, this was all new to her.   
“Are you alright?” Storm asked coming up behind her. 

“Yes I just realize I have a lot to learn.” Ari said. 

“You will learn, we will help you.” Storm said softly. 

“Why don't we get something to eat I am sure Ari is hungry.” Malakai said. 

Everyone nodded and the headed the food court and got something to eat.   
“What is this?” Ari asked picking up the weird piece of food on her tray. 

“It's a burger, try it.” Vic said. 

Ari frowned but brought it up and took a bite and decided she liked it. She soon ate it all and the stuff she learned was fries.   
“Ari?” A male voice said behind her. 

Ari stiffened before turning around and coming to face with Riley her dad's second in command.   
“What are you doing here?” Riley asked his eyes taking in the group before widening on Storm and Malakai.   
“Nothing that concerns you.” Ari said her tone hard. 

“It does if you're being a spoiled brat, your father is furious and looking for you.” Riley snapped.   
“Of course I am and of course he is. I'm done with not being good enough, he can stop being angry with a child he never wanted. I'm not going back, two times I've been caught by humans and two times my father cares more about me not following rules. I'm done, he can choose someone he actually wants to be prince not a child he hates.” Ari said emotionlessly.   
“This isn't about you it's about your people.” Riley said.   
“Exactly, my father has done nothing but reprimand me, yell at me, blame and curse me for my mother's death. Do you really think our people will follow my leadership when they hear how my father talks about me? No they would resent me and want someone else. As far as I am concerned I'm done.” Ari said her eyes hard.   
“Your father loves your Ari, he just has a lot on his plate right now.” Riley said seeing her like a little lost child realizing what he and his people have done to her.   
“Really? I haven't felt loved by him in years in all honesty I don't think he ever did. I was a disappointment the moment I was born. You as well as all our people know he wanted a male and instead he got me a female.” Ari said bitterly.   
“He didn't want you to have the responsibility of being the leader.” Riley said. 

“And now he doesn't have to worry.” Ari said looking away. 

“You really aren't coming back.” Riley said realizing she meant it. 

“No I'm not.” Ari said softly. 

“What do I tell you father?” Riley said. 

“Whatever you want, I don't really care anymore. I want to find a place I fit in, with people that care about me.” Ari said suddenly sad but she suddenly felt a hand on her back and looked up and found Storm at her back.   
“You have your place, with us.” Storm said. 

“I will tell your father but you know he will come to talk to you.” Riley said. 

“Then let him, I will tell him the same thing I told you. He should be happy to be rid of the child he never wanted.” Ari said leaning back against Storm.   
“Your people love you Ari, I hope you know that.” Riley said softly reaching out and touching her cheek.  
“That may be but right now I just want to be left alone I want to make my own life.” Ari said.   
“Alright I will let your father know how you feel.” Riley said. 

“Thank you, Riley.” Ari said and watched him leave. 

“Who was he?” Storm asked suddenly feeling jealous. 

“Riley my father's second in command. He's a force to be reckoned with but he is a good guy.” Ari said.   
“He is intense.” Vic said. 

“He is, you have interest in him?” Ari questioned looking at Vic.

“Of course not.” Vic said blushing. 

“He is a good male, and I believe he had interest in you, his thoughts liked you.” Ari said tilting her head.   
“What?” Vic said shocked. 

“My mind can read minds, but only with my own kind can my mind enter with no problem and no insults. He liked you.” Ari said.   
“So you can't read our minds?” Vic said. 

“I could if you allowed it or if I pushed but no not without you knowing.” Ari said. 

“But I'm human and he wouldn't be with me.” Vic said. 

“I wouldn't let that stop you some of my kind do have human mates, it's just a challenging transition for the humans to live amount is.” Ari said. 

“How can humans live under water?” Vic asked. 

“The bite, you take our blood and his yours and you get qualities like us, gills, webbed feet and some scales on your legs but you're able to come back to land and hide those things.” Ari said her green/blue eyes amused.   
“Interesting.” Vic said. 

“You understand I'm trusting you with a lot I hope you don't betray my trust.” Ari said.   
“You can trust us. We won't betray you.” Vic said. 

“Would you be interested in him?” Ari asked. 

“You don't give up do you? Yes I'm interested in him something drew me towards him.” Vic said laughing. 

‘Riley?’ Ari called. 

‘Ari.’ Riley responded. 

‘What did you think of the human woman with me?’ Ari asked. 

‘I was curious and interested, she gives off a strong confident vibe. She is also beautiful. Why?’ Riley asked. 

‘She is interested in you, you drew her.’ Ari said. 

‘Really? I will have to further think on this. We have to solve everything else before I try anything.’ Riley said.   
‘Deal. Thank you for being my friend all these years.’ Ari said. 

‘Of course, I don't like how your father treats you but I know you're not ready to hear it but he does love you. Just know I will always be here no matter what.’ Riley said.   
‘I know.’ Ari said. 

“Ari!” Vic called. 

“What?” Ari asked blinking. 

“You spaced out.” Vic said. 

“Sorry I was just talking to Riley.” Ari said. 

“You didn't?” Vic said. 

“No I asked him to keep me in the loop with my father and our people.” Ari said lying.   
“Okay.” Vic said. 

They all left to go back to the house when Malachi spoke up.   
“There is an alert out about us, so they know we took her out. Might not be good to come back into town. Storm probably is the only safe one.” Malakai said.   
“Well let's just get to the house and go from there.” Storm said parking at his house.   
Ari went inside and curled up on the sofa as everyone sat down.   
“For now this place is safe but we will have to figure out where to go next.” Storm said.   
“We would want to go to another state but stay near the ocean.” Malakai said. 

“Why not Washington? It's farther away and near the ocean.” Vic said. 

“I say Maine. It's far and away from any FBI or CIA.” Dom said. 

“That might be the best bet.” Storm said standing up.

The group looked and found Ari had fallen asleep, they smiled she was really a pretty woman. Storm went over and gently picked her up to take her upstairs.


	2. Enemies Emerge

Chapter Two 

 

Ari woke up and heard loud voices she sat up and froze she knew that voice. Her father was here, she got up and headed downstairs to find her father sitting with Storm and Malakii. 

Ari was worried was Storm going to tell her she should go home. 

 

“Ari can decide if she wants to go back or not.” Storm said coldly. 

 

Ari smiled glad to have him on her side. 

 

“What are you doing here Father?” Ari said coming into the room. 

 

“Coming to fetch my wayward daughter.” Her father said. 

 

“I am pretty sure Riley told you that I am not coming back. Too many years have I lived under your thumb with your constant disappointment in me. Always blaming me for mother's death and getting captured by humans. You wanted a male but got me I get it but now you can choose someone else to be leader. I'm not going home.” Ari said her voice strong. 

“Ari.” Her father sat there shocked realizing what he had done, she reminded him of his wife. 

“I love our people, and I love you but I can't go back at least not right now. I need to find myself and I need to find my happiness.” Ari said softly. 

“Ari you were never a disappointment and I know I made it seem that way. I realize my trying to protect you came off as disappointed but I was never disappointed in you. Yes it's true I wanted a male because being leader comes with a lot of danger and I didn't want that for my daughter but when you were born I was concerned but most of all I was proud. You look so much like your mother I think that I let my grief over losing her turn into rage and I took that out on you. I was wrong when I said it was your fault, your mother's death was not your fault you were two and curious. Your mother was a brave and stubborn woman and would die to save you and she did. I loved your mother dearly and I miss her so much, but watching you grow into a woman much like her made me proud. Though it's hard because I didn't want the leader role for you because it's filled with danger and greed of others. If you can't come back now I understand your mother ran away from home too when she was a little younger than you are now. She wanted to experience the world to see what it was like. So if you feel like you need to find your place then do it, I will support you as long as you remain safe is all I care about.” Her father said. 

Ari was shocked she never thought to think about what her father would say. She felt some of the hurt lessen at what her father said but knew she wasn't ready yet to go home but she also knew that someday she would go home well maybe not permanently thinking of Storm. 

“Thank you, father.” Ari said her eyes filling. 

 

Her father came over and swept her up into his arms lifting her off her feet. Her father was a huge man and often scared a lot of people. Ari wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back. 

“I love you very much my little fiery daughter.” Her father whispered into her ear. 

“And I love you. I just need time to find myself I promise to stay safe.” Ari said back. 

Her father put her done and stepped back but turned to look at Storm. 

“You will protect my daughter.” Her father said to Storm. 

“I will.” Storm said. 

 

Her father nodded and then leaned down and kissed Ari’s forehead then leaving the house. 

“Are you alright?” Storm asked softly coming up to her. 

“I will be it was nice to clear what's between us but I know I still need time to find myself and I want to see where this goes. But i know my father and people aren't out of my life for good just for now.” Ari said smiling leaning into his side. 

“Alright we should start planning on where to go.” Malachai said. 

 

“Yes.” Storm said. 

 

Ari looked out at the ocean with envy and sadness she wanted to swim, but knew it was too dangerous. 

“Are you alright?” Vic asked. 

 

“I am fine I just wish I could swim, it is hard not being able to do what I was born to do.” Ari said smiling softly. 

“You will be able to soon as we get some place safer.” Storm said stroking her hair. 

“I know. My legs are just hurting, I am not use to having to be in this form for a long time.” Ari said. 

Storm frowned not liking that she was in pain and there was nothing he could do for her right now. 

“I say we go to Maine, we can pack what we need and head out today.” Malachai said. 

‘Ari your father is missing.’ Riley said in her mind. 

 

‘What?! No the humans who were after me must have captured him but how? Father is the strongest of our people.’ Ari said. 

‘I don’t know we need to get him out, I hate to ask you but I need you. Your ability with fire and your voice can help get him out.’ Riley said. 

‘Of course I will help, no one hurts my family and lives.’ Ari said. 

 

“My father got captured.” Ari told the group. 

 

“Shit.” Malachai said. 

 

“No.” Storm said. 

 

“I have to, he is my father I will not let him die when I have the ability to save him. I have powers that can get him out. Riley needs my help, please don’t ask me not to save my father.” Ari said looking up into his eyes. 

“Damn it.” Storm snarled turning around. 

 

“Storm I will come back.” Ari said going to face him. 

 

“I need to protect you.” Storm said cupping her face. 

 

“This one time I ask that you trust me that I will come back. No harm will come to me.” Ari said. 

“Fine, you come back you hear me?” Storm said leaning down into her face. 

 

“I hear you.” Ari said softly. 

 

Storm snarled his dragon for once sounding through his voice letting her know his displeasure with her. 

Ari leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips, before she ran out the door down to the ocean. She hit the waves glancing back and seeing them watch her from the cliff edge. She closed her eyes praying she could keep her promise to him, she dived down changing as she went before speeding to meet Riley. 

“Where would they take him?” Riley asked meeting her with a group. 

 

“If it is where they took me then I know where, but lets hope they didn’t move.” Ari said leading the way. 

Soon they came to the edge of the compound, seeing what the best plan of attack would be. 

“Ari, I know you are going to dislike this but I need you to sing, you know your voice will draw out the humans and hold them in a daze. While you hold them we will get in to see if they have your father.” Riley said. 

“Can you reach him in the mind?” Ari asked.

 

“No, can you?” Riley asked. 

 

‘Father?’ Ari asked. 

 

‘Ari?’ Her father said. 

 

‘Yes, its me. I need to know if you will be able to hear this, if you hear singing let me know.’ Ari said. 

‘No Ari do not do anything dangerous.’ Her father said. 

 

‘I am not letting you be killed, I am not going to lose you too.’ Ari said. 

 

Ari got as much out of the water as she could then started her siren song, her voice pitched at just the right note to be hypnotic and put it with her power no human would be able to resist her pull. Not a few minutes after her singing humans started to pile out of the building walking like a zombie towards her. Ari felt hate build in her at these humans, how could they think what they were doing was right. Even though her hate and anger were building her voice never changed pitch. She glanced over and saw Riley and the team making their way into the building making sure not to touch the humans. The humans stopped just in front of her staring at her with a vacant look, she almost wanted to kill them all. 

‘I can hear you, daughter.’ Her father said. 

 

Ari felt relief at least her father was in this compound, she continued to sing and was relieved to see her father come out with Riley. She waited until her father and Riley were in the water a little aways away before she stopped singing. She was about to dive down with she was shot, she cursed the human had woken from her trance way too fast. She gave a piercing scream, causing the humans to cover their ears and dropping to the ground. She also saw a lot of the machinery in the compound combust meaning it was taking in the sound and it was too much. Ari cut the scream and quickly dived into the water holding her side where she was shot. She saw her father and Riley a little ways away staring in horror and anger as they saw the blood. 

“I am alright, a human was faster in waking up than I thought he would be and got a shot off. I need to go to Storm, I don’t want him coming to destroy this place.” Ari said softly. 

“Yes, I do not think he would be good to set loose on this compound.” Her father said concern in his eyes. 

Ari went to her father and gave him a hard hug before she shot off back to the beach where Storm and the others were. She burst to the surface and looked up at the house and could tell it was vacant, did they leave her?

‘Vic?’ Ari reached out very carefully making a tentative approach not wanting to offend. 

‘Ari?’ Vic’s voice came accross hesitant. 

 

‘Where are you guys?’ Ari asked softly. 

 

‘We had to leave, there were people sneaking around and we didn’t want to risk staying any longer. Storm is not happy but we had to move we are driving straight up from the cabin you can follow in the ocean.’ Vic said softly. 

‘I will try.’ Ari said softly. 

 

‘Are you hurt?’ Vic asked worriedly. 

 

‘I got shot once but wounded in water makes it bleed faster. I will follow for now and I will let you know if I have to stop. Please do not tell Storm, he will want to stop and look for me, I do not want you guys in danger.’ Ari said. 

‘Ari, he lost his wife and child and he feels its his fault, if you are injured he needs to know.’ Vic said. 

‘I know but there is no safe place to stop its all cliff walls right now…...I am coming on shark cove.’ Ari said softly. 

‘Avoid it. You are bleeding they will be attracted to your blood.’ Vic said panicked. 

 

‘I cannot, there is no way around it. I will be fine.’ Ari said praying she was right. 

 

‘I am telling Storm.’ Vic said. 

 

“Storm we have to find a place called shark cove, Ari is swimming through it right now injured, the sharks will be attracted to her bleeding.” Vic said. 

“How do you know this?” Malachai asked while Storm furiously looked on his phone for Shark Cove.

“She contacted me in the mind, I think she was afraid to contact Storm not wanting him to put himself in danger. She said there is no way around Shark Cove you have to swim through it.” Vic said. 

“She is right, Shark Cove is more like Shark place in the Ocean it goes too far if she were to go around she would waste days and with her being injured...its a straight cliff face there is no beach.” Dom said finding it on his phone. 

“Fuck.” Storm said banging his hand on the dash. 

 

“She will make it Storm, she is strong. Dom where is the next beach closest to Shark Cove?” Malachai asked. 

“About 3 miles we will get off two exits from here and take a left.” Dom said. 

 

Storm clenched his hand as the sped to the next beach praying she made it through alive. Soon they got there with no sign of Ari and Storm was getting more and more anxious. 

‘Please don’t take her from me, not now.’ Storm said silently in his head. 

 

‘I am alive, I am just making it out of shark cove.’ Ari said weakly. 

 

‘How bad?’ Storm said waiting. 

 

‘Gunshot wound and one shark bite on my tail. Where are you?’ Ari asked. 

 

‘We are the beach closest to Shark cove.’ Storm said. 

 

‘I see it. Coming up.’ Ari said breaking the surface close to where they were. She rode the waves onto the beach and laid there panting, that place bringing too many memories. 

“Oh god Ari.” Vic said all of them running up to her. 

 

“It is alright.” Ari said. 

 

“No it’s not the wound on your tail is shredded and the gunshot wound looks bad.” Storm said. 

“Sorry I know I said I would come back unharmed.” Ari said softly. 

 

“This will not happen again. You hear me, no more heroics by yourself.” Storm said his dragon looking through his eyes. 

“I hear you.” Ari said tiredly. 

 

“Her tail is healing.” Vic said. 

 

“My tail heals fast, my top half not so much.” Ari said softly closing her eyes. 

 

“We will let her tail heal up before she changes then we will need to head out.” Storm said putting her head on his lap. 

“I really am sorry, it was all going according to plan but one of the humans woke from the trance too fast and was able to get a shot off.” Ari said looking up at him. 

“Trance?” Vic asked. 

 

“My voice, when I sing at a certain pitch humans are put in a zombie like trance.” Ari said. 

“Wow, remind me not to make you mad enough to sing that way.” Vic said laughing. 

Ari smiled then sighed when her tail was all done healing, and she changed to look like a human her clothes still on her since she was wearing a dress. 

“Come on lets go.” Strom said picking her up. 

 

Ari laid her head on his chest and fell asleep, tired from the events of the day and the memories haunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I have noticed people have been reading this story but I am unsure if they want it to continue or they just didn't care for it. So I won't be updating the story unless I know that this is something you guys want to continue reading. Please leave a review letting me know if you want it to continue or not. Thank you.


End file.
